1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to face mask devices, and more particularly to a mask device having a scenting means for the purpose of blocking out unpleasant odors. The scented mask can be used in a number of areas in which a means for blocking out of unpleasant odors such as for hospital use, nursing homes, fire fighting usage, and mortuary and funeral home usage and many others areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of mask devices and inhalation apparatuses are known in the art, the most common of which being the hospital surgical mask used in the operating room to maintain a sterilized are and to prevent germs from being spread orally. Standard mask are not however suitable for blocking out unpleasant odors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,013 discloses a mask placeable over at least one respiratory organ of a user for blocking out unpleasant odors includes an air-permeable body having an inner surface, an outer surface, and a strap for securing the mask in place over the user's face. An air permeable scenting portion is secured to the inner surface of the body and, upon inhalation by the user, scents the otherwise foul smelling air drawn into the mask enclosure. Preferably, a plurality of scenting portions are provided, with each scenting portion representing a different desired scent. According to the several embodiments taught by the invention, the scenting portions are interchangeable to adjust the degree and variety of scent introduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,708 discloses masks which are produced which disguise or counteract strong odors that would ordinarily make the environment unpleasant. Mask are treated with a fixate carrier and at least one odor-masking or counteracting agent in a volatile solvent. In a preferred embodiment, both the inner and outer mask surfaces are essentially a continuous, homogeneous layer.